All Right Now
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Random Dean Winchester one shot... Amy is mourning the death of her mother, pieces start to come together on why she is in danger and why her mother died when the Winchesters show up at the 'after party' of the funeral Please Review!


**This is a random one shot that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it! Please review, I havent done many one shots... thoughts would be amazing!**

The 'after party' for my late mother was quite and somewhat peaceful. She had left me this giant house that used to be a railroad station/ brothel back in the 1800's. I sighed as I stood next to the re-done stairwell. The majority of my family was here. My Aunt Kim had brought her daughter Cassie, she was only 8. I was her age when I went to my first funeral, my mother regretted it afterwords.

"Amy, we are so sorry for your loss." My mothers ex-coworker from ages ago came up and held my hand.

"Thanks Justin." I said. My mother was found 3 days ago. Her body was in pieces along the railroad tracks. The trains had stopped 50 years ago. I sighed again. It was heartbreaking, I had cried, but given the fact she was the last of my close family, (with the exception of Aunt Kim) the grieving ended fast. My grandfather died when I was 3, my grandmother at 8, and my father at 15. My father was an orphan, so literally the only family I had left was my Aunt and Cassie.

Aunt Kim came over and stood by me with a glass of wine in her hand, her manicured fingers held it in such grace.

"Our family is way to used to funerals." She said as we watched family we didn't even know walk around conversing with one another. It was almost a Christmas party gathering, just with the fresh thought of a coffin going into the ground. One of the caterers walked by and I grabbed a matching glass of wine. I gulped it down within seconds.

"Unfortunately your right, but its our curse." I said. "Why did you bring Cassie? Hasn't see been through enough with Andrew leaving?" I asked my Aunt. She shook her head and downed the remaining wine in her glass.

"To be honest I couldn't find a sitter." she said and glanced at her daughter sitting at the top of the stairwell. I nodded, and placed the wine glass on the table next to me.

"Ugh, these heels are killing me." Kim said. I looked down she had stiletto heels on.

"Why the hell did you wear those to a funeral?" I said. "Slut." I said under my breath so she could only hear. After my father died Kim became my best friend and basically my mother. My mother went off the loony bin a bit, she was getting better.

"I just bought them, I thought they were cute." she said. I rolled my eyes again and smirked.

"If you want to go home, I'll take Cassie and bring her over when this is all over. Give her some time with her cousin." I said, Kim nodded and walked up the stairs and said goodbye to Cassie. I knew she had a lot on her mind. She was a single mom after all. I could hear her walk down the stairwell and she appeared in front of me.

"Thanks Sweetie. I need to get some sleep." She said as she embraced me. I nodded and she walked out the door. Her and I found a grieving routine for anything. When we find out we cry for a day or so depending on the person. Then get over it. It was easier than wasting our lives away. As Kim walked out two unfamiliar men walked in. One was taller than the other by a couple of inches. They looked like they were looking for something, or someone. I walked over to them.

"What can I help you with?" I asked them. The shorter one looked over at me and tried to tame the smirk he wanted to show.

"We knew the decease we are just here to pay our respects." The tall one said with shaggy hair.

"Oh my apologies." I began, not believing them. "How did you know her?" I asked. My mother was house ridden the majority of the time after I got my license. She went out probably about 3 times a year, she had her work directed to an online program.

"Uh-" the tall man stuttered. "Uh- We worked with her." he finally made it out. I let out a sigh and smiled.

"I'd like you two to leave please." I said. They looked to each other and back to me. "You didn't know her." I said, they tried to act off being offended, but I cut in.

"She lived in this house and hardly left since her husband died 7 years ago. She worked for her company through an online program. I don't know why you are here but please leave." I said once again. They looked defeated but the shorter one walked closer to me instead of out the door.

"Ma'am can we please talk to the daughter of the deceased?" he asked giving in.

"Why?" I asked.

"My name is Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam. We believe she might be in danger." he said. That caught me off guard. Somewhat shocked I tired to spit out words.

"What do you mean I might be in danger?" I asked him. He finally realized I was the daughter, it dawned on him.

"Is there a place we can talk to you alone?" Sam asked as he stepped closer. I nodded and we walked up the stairs. Cassie was passed out at the top, she had, had a rough week. I picked her up and put her in my old room. I walked out of the room and stood in the hallway with Sam and Dean. Dean was looking around with something in his hands. He caught me staring at it, he smirked and grabbed my eyes with his. He was simply gorgeous.

"It's an-" he was about to say.

"EMF reader." I finished, they both gave me curious looks.

"I went to school in the middle of no where. My friend had one." I said. "So why am I in danger?" getting back to the point.

"Do you know the history of this house?" Sam asked.

"Yes, pretty much everyone in the town does." I said nodding.

"Then you are aware of the haunting?" Sam said. I rolled my eyes this was ridiculous.

"You two should leave, I don't believe in ghosts, spirits, heaven or hell anymore." I said with frustration starting to rise. At the mention of hell Dean tensed up.

"Amy please you have to listen to us." Dean said. I rolled my eyes again and made my way down the stairs. I could hear them behind me frantically trying to keep up with me and convince me to listen to them. I shook my head drowning out their voices.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a shrill scream from the other room. I ran with the two men behind me to go and see. One of my mothers ex-coworkers was hanging from the ceiling, dead of course.

"Fantastic." I muttered and grabbed a glass of wine that had been abandoned on a table next to me. I gulped it down and walked out of the room into the main room with the stairwell.

The men followed me as I walked into the middle of the room. The power went out and more shrieks came from the room with the dead body. Fear ran through me I looked around and saw everyone panic and run to the door. Something wasn't right, before I knew it I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me to the ground. Before I began to protest I looked up and saw a woman, a woman I have never seen before but looked very familiar.

"What the hell?" I said under my breath. The woman charged at me on the ground then disappeared when an iron rod came flying through the air.

"What the hell is going on?" I said to Dean who still had his arms wrapped around me.

"Hold on." he said.

"What do you mean hold on? Let me go now!" I said panicking with everything that was going on.

"Hold on." he said again more calm. I relaxed a little. "Your really cold." he said again. I looked at him confused. He was very close to my face, as in if I moved a little more we would be kissing. He realized this too, his face started to turn red in the dim light.

"Cassie!" I said under my breath, remembering she was upstairs. "Cassie! CASSIE!" I said louder and louder. I wiggled my way out of Deans grasp and bolted up the stairs. A crying Cassie met me halfway panicked and scared.

I grabbed her and pushed her towards the stairs and nudged her to go faster. Sam grabbed her as she hit the last three steps, he carried her out. I was a quarter down the stairs. Only about four left to go down, I felt an unseen force around me. Seconds later I felt myself being thrown against the opposing wall. I landed to the ground with a thud.

"Amy? Amy?" Deans voice was muffled, I was slipping in and out of conciseness. His figure was in front of me, I looked up at him feeling the warm liquid slowly running down my face. He lifted me up and supported my weight on himself. He practically dragged me outside to what I could only assume was his car. I started to regain consciousness. Cassie was in the backseat a little more calmed down then when I had seen her before. Sam was in the passengers seat. Dean helped me into the back then got in the front. He peeled out of the parking spot he was in over the train tracks and down to the road.

"I don't get it Dean." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"She was burned." Sam said.

"Are you guys talking about Claire Olson?" I asked barely audible.

"Yes, what do you know?" Sam asked turning around to me.

"She was in charge of the Brothel at the station. The town folk got pissed at her and chased her down the track. A train came along that had no lights and hit her. It was the idea, an 'accidental' death. Her body was strewn in pieces along the track. According to the story she kills family descendents of her. Do you think that's how my mom died? This Claire chick?" I asked. Dean looked at me in the rear view mirror. He nodded a yes to my question before fear struck his face.

"When does the track separate from the road?" he asked trying to be calm.

"Not for another mile or so why?" I asked trying to turn around, the pain being to great making it not happen.

"We're being followed by Claire." he said then did a fast hard left turn. We all braced for support as the car almost slid out of control, then died. Reality hit my concussion ridden brain.

"Give me that rod thing. I know how to kill her." I said. Sam gave me the iron rod, reluctantly. Before anyone could rebuttal I was already out the car and walking toward the tracks.

"Amy! You don't know what your doing, get your ass back here!" I could hear Dean yelling at me. I walked up to the tracks. I looked at my watch. Almost the 'apparent' exact time the train had ran into Claire.

"Come on you bitch." I said holding the rod in my hand. I sliced my hand wondering if it would incite the ghost. She appeared in front of me in a matter of seconds. She looked like a ghost too.

"Amy!" Dean yelled again, I could see him move in my peripheral vision towards the tracks.

I lifted the rod and slammed it down partly on her partly on the track. I backed up a little and watched the ghost of the train come. The ghost turned around and saw it come. She let out a shriek and then vanished along with the train.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and fell to my knees. Dean accompanied my side seconds later.

"Nice!" he said regarding the ghost. "How the hell did you know how to do that?" he asked holding his hand out. I took it and he helped me up.

"I said I don't believe in ghosts anymore. I was obsessed when I was a teenager. My friends and I looked up everything we could. This was a rumor. That Claire could only be killed by her own family. Like really killed not just ghostafied " I said. He was holding me close to him.

"Glad it worked." he said, with a smirk. I wanted to melt into him. "Come on lets go get you cleaned up." he said. I nodded and he helped me back to the car. We drove Cassie home, the shock was wearing off and it didn't seem like anything had registered with her. The Winchester boys and I went back to their motel room and patched my scratches and cuts up.

"I'm going to the diner down the street to get something to eat. Either one of you want anything?" Sam asked as he walked toward the door.

"Apple pie." Dean said, with a smile as he put a band aid on my leg. Sam looked at me.

"I'll take pumpkin if they have it. If not Apple pie with some vanilla ice cream." I said. Dean chuckled next to me.

"I'm in love with this girl." he said, making me blush a little, even though I knew he was obviously joking, it was still nice to hear. Sam walked out the door to the diner leaving Dean and I alone. I looked up at him and he was already looking at me. A small smile crept upon my face. He was already smiling.

"Thanks for patching me up." I said, not knowing what to say. It had been so long since something like this had happened. Especially with a guy as charming as Dean. He nodded in response. It went silent for a moment.

"And for getting Cassie and taking her home. And saving our lives." I said starting to laugh at how ridiculous I sounded. He laughed with me and then settled into a comfortable silence. Dean flipped on the TV _Leverage_ was on. We watched the show and kept shifting closer together, until we were touching.

I leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around me. We both let out a sigh and watched the show. We fell asleep before Sam came back.

The next morning I woke up in Deans arms. He smiled as he woke up. I was surprised he didn't try to make a move on me last night. Sam was asleep in the next bed. There was a sign on the table separating the beds.

_Pie's in the fridge._

Dean laughed and got up, retrieving the pie from the mini fridge. One Apple one Pumpkin. He walked back to the bed and handed me mine. We sat in his bed and ate our pie. Content with each others presence.

After our breakfast pie we went our separate ways.

"Good luck with whatever you do Dean. If your ever in this area again I will expect a call." I said as Dean stood in front of me. His brother Sam was already in the car waiting for Dean. He nodded his head in understanding. He started to turn and walk away with hesitation.

"Ah, hell." he said under his breath as he let his head fall back. He turned around and walked back to me and with graceful force locked his lips with mine. At first I was shocked but then melted into the kiss. He let go with the smirk I had gotten used to in not even 24 hours. I smiled at him as he got into his car. I stood for a moment then took out my cell phone. I called Aunt Kim to come get me from the hotel as I watched the two men who briefly walked into my life drive away in that beautiful car.


End file.
